


Compromise

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, it's not as terrible as it sounds, once again... purely filth, uhh damn these tags are kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zeke has a proposal for reiner after he return from his mission in paradise, however, it doesn't seem as though it can be turned down
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhhh i thought i would have something to say here, but i really don't. just go ahead and read

“Braun, stay. I need to talk to you privately,” Zeke commands, a hand reaching into the side pocket of his cargo pants. His finger traced over the edges of a cigarette box before pulling it out, cool grey irises zeroing in on his subject.

Reiner Braun, the failure of their warrior system, yet somehow, he would be the only one to make it back from his mission on paradise. It had been about a year since his return, but meetings like today still held the debate on whether they should let the young man continue to be a warrior or feed him to a prospecting candidate. Each and every time, Reiner would sit and take their verbal abuse and insults like the believed he deserved it— _and maybe he did_. His major screwup caused Marely to lose the power of two titan shifters, and he had come back empty handed, save for the jaw titan that should have not been stolen in the first place.

The other ranks and warriors left the room, not caring to stay longer than they had to. Reiner obediently stayed behind, though; a slight twinge of confusion apparent in his eyebrows. Zeke observed how over the past year he was losing some of his bulk and cared not for the unshaven bristles of facial hair that was beginning to grow on his face.

“Mr. Zeke?” He asked, adjusting his tie looser around his neck. It seemed as though Zeke was making him nervous.

“Calm down, you look like you just shit your pants.” The older blonde flashes him a smile before moving to crack open a window. “Come and sit, I’m not going to bite or anything.” The commander gestures to the closest seat near his spot by the window before flicking open his feuerzeug and lighting the end of his cigarette.

The young warrior seems a bit reluctant to get seated but ultimately, he takes the seat Zeke had beckoned him to sit at. “Did you need anything?” he asks, staring at the way full lips wrap around the smoke. 

That’s right, he and Reiner had never been on the best terms, had they? Not that it mattered at this moment in the slightest.

“I see they’re still wondering what they should do with you.” He sighs, puffing the smoke out the open window. It’s painfully bright outside, the sun has begun to set and its intense rays are seeping through the dark silhouettes of tall buildings. 

“Yeah,” Reiner answers, looking down at his boots. He has nothing and everything to lose at this point and it seems as if he would be fine with any outcome thrown at him.

“I hope your not planning on letting the higher ups feed you to a warrior candidate, not after all the hard work it took saving you.” This catches the blonde’s attention and he slowly looks up from the hole he was burning into his shoes.

“There’s nothing that can be don—”

“There is. You know what Marleyan officials love the most?” Zeke asks, not caring when Reiner opens his mouth to respond. “Loyalty. And so do I, Braun. It’s a good thing you specialize in being everyone’s bitch.”

Reiner stares back at Zeke blankly, unable to say anything more. He closes his mouth, choosing not to say whatever was on the tip of his tongue, just like that. There it is, the immediate obedience that makes Zeke wonder if he’d do anything he was told.

“Personally—” The older blonde’s lips curve in a smile as he takes a long slow drag, this time not aiming for the window but directing the smoke into Reiner’s face. “I think you still owe me one, for your life, that is. Do a few favors for me and then maybe I could put in a good word for you. How does vice-captain sound?”

“Mr. Zeke—”

“I’m not asking,” Zeke deadpans, voice suddenly flat. He steps directly in front of the younger man, looming over him completely with a glint in his eyes. “There needs to be someone to take over my position, and there’s no one better than you. Of course, I’m not running a charity here, so you better be prepared to do something for me.”

Reiner swallows forcefully, his Adam’s apple bobbing ever so slightly. “Yes, sir,” he answers, and it’s exactly what Zeke wants to hear. He holds his cigarette between his lips, occupying his hands by unbuckling his belt. It’s priceless the way Reiner’s facial expression drops completely, finally understanding what kind “favors” Zeke wanted him to do. He looks up, eyes wide with surprise. “Wait—”

Zeke stares down at him unfazed as his frees his cock from unzipped pants and lets it hang. “I hope you know you’re not in the position to say no. On your knees, Braun.” He cocks an eyebrow when he motion isn’t completed right away. “That’s an order.”

The young blonde slides out of his chair and onto his knees, looking up at Zeke with pleading, amber eyes. With trembling fingers, he supports the throbbing erection and takes it into his mouth compliantly, like a loyal dog. His pace is slow and timid; boring, to say the least. Zeke won’t deny how good he looks though, plump lips encircling his dick with hollowed cheeks. 

“My mistake, I assumed you’d be able to suck dick like a pro,” The bearded man muses, pushing up his glasses before taking his cigarette from his mouth. His other hand grabs a fistful of soft blonde hair, and he feels Reiner gag around his length. “I’ll help you out, just don’t use your teeth.”

Zeke builds a much more exciting pace, fucking into Reiner’s mouth with zero regard. As expected, the young blonde actually does posses the skill to suppress his gag reflux because he doesn’t retch when the head of Zeke’s cock hits the back of his throat repetitively. He meets halfway, forcing Reiner’s head up and down while thrusting inside, savoring how the low hums vibrate around his erection. The sight of hot tears streaming down the warrior’s defined cheekbones makes Zeke want to push harder into his throat and provoke more.

Reiner’s jaw accidently clenches, and Zeke forces his head off with a hiss, crushing his spent cigarette butt on the nearby table. The young blonde coughs, struggling to catch his breath with heavy gasps.

“S-sorry… I would have choked otherwise.” 

“Don’t apologize yet,” Zeke sighs, waving his hand in a suggesting manner that he wanted the other man to stand up. This time, he’s much faster at obeying, which makes Zeke feel somewhat better.

Before Reiner can do anything else, the chair from earlier is being kicked out of the way and his body is being pinned front first onto the table. 

“Sir?” the bulky blonde calls out, slight panic in his voice. 

“I still haven’t come yet. You didn’t forget, did you?” Zeke asks, his tone playful but he intentions otherwise. 

“No—But what about the other officers? What if someone comes back? You didn’t even lock the door—”

“It won’t affect me in the slightest. Unfortunately for you, you’re highly disposable right now, so I’d keep my voice down if I were you.” Zeke reaches around and cups Reiner’s building erection through his pants, rewarding him with a suppressed moan. “You like being used like this, Braun?” he asks, undoing the belt and pulling the others pants down.

There’s a deep groan of relief, presumably because the strain on Reiner’s cock is gone. “N-no..” He pants out, loosening his tie as much as he could in his position. Zeke can’t hold back a chuckle as he spreads the other man’s asscheeks apart.

“I wonder about that.” He supposed Reiner is surprised when the sensation of his tip is spreading him open instead of fingers, but Zeke doesn’t have time for that. A strangled noise exits Reiner’s throat that’s somewhere between agony and pleasure, and the bearded man wonders if he can discern between the two. He thrusts in, bottoming out in one fell swoop, puncturing another gasp from the younger man beneath his body weight. Zeke leans back and pushes his glasses up, picking up a slow yet forceful pace that has Braun shouting out with each pump into his ass.

“ ‘S too much…” he slurs, pushing his hand against the older blonde’s abdomen in an attempt to stop his thrusting, but it is only met with a powerful grip folding his arm behind his back, speeding up the rocking of his hips.

“And you’re going to take it.” Zeke bites back, leaning over the strong frame to get better leverage. The new angle makes Reiner moan whorishly, throwing caution to the wind. He keeps hitting that same spot over and over, not missing the way strong thighs shake underneath him as he abuses his prostate. The young blonde is clenching down so hard on him it’s making his head spin.

“Agh—Zeke!” Reiner cries out, fresh tears streaming down his face. “I-I won’t last—” He doesn’t finish his sentence because soon his body is going limp and he’s shooting his load onto the floor. Zeke, doesn’t stop however, he keeps thrusting inside over and over again, chasing his orgasm himself. The bulky man underneath him is a mess of incoherent pleads and moans, his body still rocking forward from Zeke’s cock slamming into his oversensitive insides. 

Finally, Zeke pulls out, spilling semen all over Reiner’s round, firm ass. He straightens out and dresses himself again, chuckling at the amusing sight of the other blonde’s legs giving out. 

“Don’t worry, Reiner,” Zeke comforts halfheartedly. “I’ll make sure you get a nice, comfortable position as vice-captain.” He ruffles the soft blonde hair on top of the other man’s head. 

Before leaving out the door, he adds “Just make sure you clean up in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uhm. that happened.


End file.
